thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Arlen Variland
Status: Finished Arlen Variland is a male tribute from District 9. He was originally created by The Targaryen of District 4. Other information Tier: ' '''Etymology: '(Arlen) - "pledge", (Lauris) - Two meanings: "laurel" and "bay" '''Usual alliance: '''Most of the time, loner (especially if most of the Games he's in comprises of intimidating people) or trustworthy tributes (preferably around his age) '''Love Interest(s) (from his backstory): '''None History Pre-Games= Arlen was born on February 11th, to two worn-out parents in District 9. He is their only child. Arlen's parents worked in the grain-processing factory. Although they had basic jobs, they were able to get some income coming into the household at least. Their most valuable possession, which they didn't have much of, was a golden watch, which had been passed down by generations. As Arlen grew up, the bosses of his parents changed - from a calm one to a strict one. This meant that his parents were starting to lose the money that they used to desperately survive and to look after their son. When he was old enough, Arlen received the golden watch and was now expected to work. He complied with the expectations, wanting to help as much as possible, and applied for a job at the same grain-processing factory, not knowing what he was in for. His parents' boss had been in power for a long time by now and was soon reaching retirement. But despite time, he was still very strict and demanding. When Arlen came to the factory to work, he immediately grew scared of the boss, who grew angry with him whenever he made a little mistake or was accidentally blunt. He wouldn't keep his job for long, however. One of the false promises of the factory owners was that the factory was a certified one. But this was a lie. When it was discovered that the factory was not in fact certified, along with many other factories in the district, it was shut down. Arlen and his parents lost their jobs and so income completely stopped coming into the household. His parents were also reaching an age when work was becoming too much for them, so it was up to Arlen to find a job. On his job search, he aimed to look for a kind-hearted employer, not someone like the false factory boss. He found what he was looking for (well, thought he found what he was looking for). There was a businessman who was on the search for a young intern. Arlen, enthusiastic about the promising job description, applied right away. His application was accepted. But as soon as he got to work, he discovered the reality. His new boss could be kind, but he could also be very cruel if his workers made a mistake, which he dealt with by punishing them and hurting them. Because of Arlen's personality, he was prone to making a lot of mistakes and the fact that he could also be honest at the wrong times added to what he endured. Although he met his "colleagues", who were slightly older than him and similar to him (they were nervous wrecks as well and got scared whenever something happened - such as Arlen being brutally honest by accident), he couldn't take much more and so ran away. Worried about the possibility of his boss searching for him, he prepared himself to volunteer for the annual Games, even though he knew that he would have to part from his parents and the Games would make him even more of a nervous wreck. He just wanted to escape from his boss. Personality Arlen can be a kind and friendly boy, but he is mainly a nervous wreck and has a tendency to cry a lot, as this is his only way of expressing his emotions. He is also blunt, but especially in the worst situations. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: His appearance (because of his "cute" appearance, he can possibly win people over and get sponsors), running, hiding Weaknesses: Timid/cowardly, scared of intimidating people, breaks down in tears often Stuff to remember For those who struggle to portray the tribute. *Arlen's known for crying a lot and being nervous, as well as being blunt at the worst possible times. *He can also be very cowardly and scared. *People may find him "cute" because of his appearance. *He volunteered because he thinks that his boss is searching for him. Trivia * Arlen was inspired by the personification of Latvia from Hetalia. See also Category:Males Category:District 9 Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:14 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes